Comment changer les règles
by Anarchyqueen
Summary: ... Et si l'histoire c'était passée ...différement ? ... Et si le beau Percy Jackson avait été ... la belle Percy Jackson ? Est-ce que tout aurait été comme prévu ? Comment Percy aurait réagi lorsqu'on l'aurait accusé d'avoir volé l'éclair de Zeus ? Quels auraient été les sentiments de Luke à son égard ? Aurait-il rejoint Cronos ... Seul ?
1. Chapter 1

... Et si l'histoire c'était passée ...différement ?

... Et si le beau Percy Jackson avait été ... la belle Percy Jackson ?

Est-ce que tout aurait été comme prévu ?

Comment Percy aurait réagi lorsqu'on l'aurait accusé d'avoir volé l'éclair de Zeus ?

Quels auraient été les sentiments de Luke à son égard ?

Aurait-il rejoint Cronos ... Seul ?

Percy se serait-elle entendue avec Annabeth ?

Se serait-elle rapprochée de Grover?

Enjoy 333


	2. Chapter 2

Grover said...

Je me suis réveillé sur la plage de la colonie. J'avais du sable dans le bermuda. Cela m'arrive tout le temps! Pourquoi ça me sert jamais de leçon ?  
Je me suis levé, étiré, gratté les fesses.  
J'ai gagné les bungalows. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il faisait chaud. C'est le temps idéal pour les demi-dieux. Chacun vaquaient à leurs occupations : les Apollon draguaient les Aphrodite ( si Artémis le sait ça va de nouveau faire mal pour le père) ; Clarisse emmerdait un petit Déméter (le pauvre a à peine 5 ans). Quelques satires me firent signe. Le soleil brillait : la journée allait être belle... et puis Luke et Annabeth sont entrés en ligne de mire.  
Tout m'est revenu : la prof qui se change en monstre, la poursuite, le Minotaure, Percy qui hurle, Madame Jackson... qu'elle repose en paix et pour finir Percy qui tombe dans les pommes et qui roupille depuis 3 jours.  
J'ai tâché de sourire et d'oublier les évènements de ces derniers jours qui m'avaient remué.  
-Monsieur dame !  
- Elle est où? demanda Annabeth, apparemment de mauvais poil.  
- Oui ,moi aussi ,je suis content de te voir. Et oui, je vais très bien, merci de m'avoir poser la question !  
Annabeth roula les yeux et Luke pouffa.  
- Salut. Quoi de neuf ? T'as bien dormi? Bon, bref... où est-elle?  
-Qui? Tu parles de Percy?  
-Evidement !  
Annabeth roula des yeux et Luke reprit à peu près son sérieux. J'ai regardé mes sabots.  
- Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. Elle... dort.  
-Génial ! intervint Luke d'une façon très ironique. Le dernier demi-dieux qui à dormi pendant 3 jours non-stop n'a pas fermé l'œil pendant 3 semaines !  
Effectivement, ça me revient.  
-Écoute, je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie, prendre de ses nouvelles. Si elle est réveillé, je te l'emmène Luke.  
Celui-ci fit un petit sourire.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin d'elle.  
- Elle a 12 ans, rappelai-je.  
Et je suis parti. D'un côté, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle s'est réveillée ;d'un autre, elle va se retrouver dans le bungalow de Luke THE tombeur... déjà qu'elle flippe quand un humain lui dit bonjour.

Percy said...

J'ai ouvert un œil, puis l'autre, puis les deux. Mes cils étaient collés, étrange, je n'oublie jamais de me démaquiller. Je me suis étirée et j'ai senti le soleil sur mon visage. Celui-ci devait être très fort car la fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur l'escalier de service, qui bouffe une part de lumière.  
Là, j'ai aperçu Grover. Il avait ce petit sourire gentil de d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre? Serais-je en retard pour notre séance cinéma du samedi matin? Mais hier, c'était mercredi, non?  
- Humm ,Grover, ai-je commencé encore dans les vapes. J'ai fais un rêve de détraqué : on se faisait poursuivre par un minotaure et tu étais mi homme mi CHEEEEEEEEVRE !  
C'était le cas : sous son débardeur orange, ses jambes étaient poilues et finissaient en sabot. Grover fit la moue.  
- Le terme politiquement correct c'est satire.  
J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et les larmes sont montées.  
-Ma mère est..  
-Je suis désolé, Percy.  
Grover s'assit à côté de moi sur un lit qui n'était pas le mien et enlaça mes épaules. Ce n'était non plus pas ma chambre, mais une sorte de dortoir entouré de verdure. Des blasons bizarres étaient accrochés un peu partout. Une bande de garçons entra et, tout comme Grover, ils avaient des pattes de chèvres. Une fille dormait pas loin, avec une grosse entaille dans le bras. Ma tristesse céda sa place à l'étonnement.  
- Mais où sommes nous ?  
-A la colonie des Sangs Mêlés !  
Grover se leva et me tira par la main. Je me suis levée à mon tour et l'ai suivi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, avec ma jupe verte, mes escarpins dépareillés et ma coupe de cheveux qui date de Woodstock.  
- La colonie des Sangs Mêlés ? Pourquoi Mêlés ?  
- Pour être tout à fait sincère, Percy, tu n'es pas à 100% humaine.  
J'ai encaissé le choc. C'est dur d'entendre ce genre de chose, même dans ma situation : une jeune fille mal à l'aise partout, une hippie égarée au XXIe siècle.  
- Bah, je suis quoi alors?  
Nous sommes sortis du bungalow.  
- Tu es mi-humaine... commença Grover.  
Puis les arbres se sont écartés.  
- ...mi-déesse grecque !  
Désormais devant moi se profilaient deux rangées de bungalow. Du monde grouillait autour et ces... douze? bungalows semblaient représenter le centre de la... colonie des Sang Mêlés.  
Je restai sans voix. Ces bâtisses paraissaient tellement vieilles, construites en bois et en chaux. Grover et moi avons descendu un petit escalier en pierre et en terre. Tout le monde autour des bungalows étaient habillés comme le satire : tees oranges, bermuda, baskets. Des jeunes s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc, des filles se remaquillaient, d'autres passèrent à côté de moi, armés d'épées qui avaient plutôt l'air vraies. Ils me dévisagèrent et comme à chaque fois, je m'attendais à un réflexion méchante de leur part. Grover les salua et leur tapa dans la main. Les trois garçons sourirent, tournèrent la tête vers moi :ils me saluèrent et repartirent.  
- Je rêve ou tout le monde est sympa ici ?  
- Bien sûr! s'exclama Grover, puis en reprenant son sérieux : ici ,tu es chez toi. Plus personne te dira rien : tout le monde est comme toi.  
ll me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers le premier bungalow sur la droite.  
-Bon, expliqua Grover. Comme on ne sait pas encore qui est ton père divin, tu vas crécher ici. Je suis désolé mais j'ai un rendez-vous et ça urge. Tu entres, tu demandes Luke et tout ce passera bien. A+.  
ll fila au petit trot, me laissant plantée devant le bungalow comme une idiote. J'ai levé les yeux au-dessus de la porte : un blason qui se trouvait là où je me suis réveillée y était suspendu, un bâton avec un serpent, le symbole de la médecine. Je me suis décidée à entrer et là, j'ai eu un choc : le bungalow était plein à craquer d'adolescents. Pour la plupart ils se ressemblaient mais d'autres, recroquevillés dans un coin, n'avaient aucun point commun. Leur unique ressemblance était qu'à mon entrée, tous me regardèrent avec pour certains des yeux ronds, pour d'autres un air de profond dégoût.  
-Euh..kikou ! lançai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Aucune réponse, si ce n'est une fille qui pouffa. OK, pensais-je, j'ai plus de mère, mon père ne se sent pas plus concerné que ça et l'endroit où je vais devoir vivre est truffé de personnes qui vont me détester, me tourner en bourrique ou m'humilier. Pas de grand changements avec le reste de ma vie.  
Au fond d'un couloir, une porte claqua. Une fille arriva. Elle était grande, plutôt masculine d'épaules. Ces cheveux châtains tombaient lourdement sur ses omoplates, ses yeux verts ressemblaient à ceux d'un cocker et sa mâchoire était légèrement carrée. Elle enjamba les sacs de couchage qui traînaient un peu partout et vint à ma rencontre.  
- Salut, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave. Percy?  
- Bonnie Tyler ?  
- Ah, désolé, moi c'est Lou Ellen, bienvenue au bungalow d'Hermès !  
- Non, mais sérieusement, tu as la voix de Bonnie Tyler.  
- Euh... là tout de suite, on s'en fou.  
- Euh, OK. Salut. On m'a dit de demander un mec qui s'appelle Luke.  
- Bien sûr! s'exclama Lou. C'est THE conseiller en chef donc pas de respect pour moi!  
Sa voix sonna l'ironie et la flamme de malice qui brûlait dans ses yeux s'assombrit.  
- Chambre de Luke, au fond du couloir à droite.  
Elle croisa les bras et m'indiqua le couloir opposé à celui d'où elle était venue du pouce.  
- Fait gaffe, il est un peu...  
- Euh, merci.  
Je me suis fraillée un passage au milieu des sacs et me suis engouffrée dans le couloir.  
- Encore un demi-dieux raté, déclara un garçon dans mon dos.  
- Écrase, ordonna Lou.  
J'ai tâché de garder ma dignité et ai atteint le fond du couloir. Luke était assis dans une pièce légèrement éclairée mais bourrée de matériel électronique .J'ai émis un petit grognement, signe qu'un garçon me plaît... particulièrement. ll était blond ,avait les yeux bleus, un nez démarqué et un menton légèrement pas fini. Son débardeur laissait apparente la musculature alléchante de ses bras et laissait deviner celle tout au plus appétissante de son torse. ll portait un casque sur les oreilles et jouait à Call of Duty, résultat, il ne me vit pas tout de suite.  
Je me suis approchée.  
- Luke?  
Il tourna légèrement la tête, me dévisagea et sourit.  
-Waouh ! Aphrodite en hippie, un de mes fantasmes. J'adore !  
Lou avait raison : il est un peu...  
- Désolé, moi c'est Percy.  
Différentes expressions passèrent sur son visage : étonnement, surprise, joie... Finalement, il sourit derechef.  
- J'adore encore plus !  
Il posa son casque (qui diffusait du Led Zeppelin) et perdit toute ses vies dans son jeu. Il se leva et j'aperçu l'unique koak dans son physique ravageur : une énorme cicatrice lui barrait la joue, ce qui me fit de la peine pour lui.  
- Enchanté ! embrailla-t-il. Je m'appelle Luke !Fils d'Hermès, le dieu des voleurs, voyageurs et du commerce. Je suis le conseil en chef du bungalow. Bienvenue chez toi!  
Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.  
- Je suis la fille... d'Hermès ?  
- 0n en sait rien, déclara Luke avec une moue, parce que ton père ne t'a pas encore revendiqué. Mon père est le dieu des voyageurs donc tous les demi dieux non revendiqué viennent ici. Ils dorment dans l'autre moitié du bungalow. 0n les appelle les indéterminés.  
-Oh, répondis-je avec une pointe de tristesse, sachant que je serai encore mise à l'écart dans un groupe au nom peu flatteur. Et quand est-ce que je devrais être revendiqué ?  
- Dans pas longtemps.  
- Moi, cela fait deux ans que j'attends, déclara le demi-dieux qui m'avait traité de ratée depuis le couloir.  
- La ferme ! hurla Luke.  
Il m'adressa un sourire gêné.  
- Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
Je l'ai suivi. Il me conduisit dans une jolie chambre, pas loin de là où on était : il y avait un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Les murs étaient en toile comme tous les autres ici apparemment et laissaient ainsi passer la lumière.  
- Comme le bungalow devant commence à craquer, tu vas dormir là. Ma chambre est juste à côté !  
- Mais, je ne devrais pas dormir dans la partie des indéterminés? demandais-je, pas très rassurée à l'idée d'avoir un séducteur dans l'âme juste à côté.  
- 0n s'en tape ! s'exclama-t-il, l'ai innocent. De toute façon, quoique je fasse, Lou ne n'aime pas.  
- C'est vrai, affirmai-je en m'appuyant sur un mur. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?  
- Elle est indéterminée depuis longtemps et on l'a nommé conseillère des indéterminés. Mais du fait qu'elle ne participe pas aux réunions des conseillers là met un peu à l'écart, donc en rogne. Après elle se venge sur le conseiller officiel de son bungalow, c'est-à-dire moi.  
J'ai hoché la tête, c'est une explication tout à fait probable.  
- Bon, eh bien, je te laisse un peu prendre tes marques, annonça-t-il. Je vais dire deux mots à Lou et, si elle ne m'a pas allongé un pin, je reviens et je te fais visiter la colonie.  
ll plissa les yeux et reprit sur un ton moins jovial.  
- Tu as une idée de l'identité de ton parent divin ?  
J'ai nié.  
- Aphrodite ! s'exclama mon interlocuteur. Tu es jolie comme un cœur, en plus, tu habiteras en face de chez moi!  
- Ma mère était humaine, ai-je déclaré en ravalant mes tremolos. Elle est morte... il y a trois jours.  
J'ai essuyé mes yeux.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Luke s'approcha, posa la main sur mes cheveux et m'embrassa sur le front.  
- On dirait que tu as un animal domestique sur la tête.  
J'ai ris, quoique tristement.  
- Je reviens, murmura-t-il.  
Je me suis retrouvée seule, seule dans ce drôle de monde, avec mon look flashy et mon attirail de fanatique de disco. Je me suis assise sur mon lit, plus confortable que celui de l'infirmerie mais moins douillet que celui de Manhattan. J'ai glissé un regard entre les morceaux de toile : tous les jeunes vaquaient à leurs occupations diverses comme nettoyer des armures ou des épées. La vue de ce matériel de combat me fit peur : je m'arrive même pas à tenir mon stylo correctement alors avec une épée ,je vais me déchiqueter toute seule. Mon stylo... j'ai sorti celui que Monsieur. Bruner m'a donné et qui l'autre soir, c'est transformé en épée. Je l'ai décapuchonné et il me refit le coup. La lame était brillante et faisait office de miroir. Ce que j'ai vu dedans me fit mal au cœur : une jeune fille avec un maquillage qui date de trois jours et avec des cheveux qui font toujours la fête sans moi.  
- OK, tu es prête ? cria Luke depuis le corridor.  
J'ai vite rangé mon arme et la remit dans ma poche avec qu'il franchisse le seuil de la porte...ou plutôt l'encadrement où un rideau auburn remplace une porte. Je me suis levée et Luke me détailla.  
- Tu as des chaussures dépareillées.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à mes escarpins, l'un rose, l'autre jaune.  
- Je sais.  
- On y va ?demanda Luke en m'offrant galanmant son bras.  
- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'en ai déjà marre ?


End file.
